pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernard
About me I am 18 years of age, currently reside in Austaralia I was born there and have lived there all my life. I am a very outing person that can have a long conversation with anything :) I like to chill at home most of the time and moderate on Arteropk. I love watching Anime when I am not on Arteropk, Naruto and One piece would have to be my favorite. Private Server History I have had a lot of experience of moderating over the couple of years, my first rank was actually co owner on a server called fallenscape had 10 players max I was 13 at that time. I learned alot from that server it was only up for a month but that month was awesome. I went on to play a couple of small servers that I was not staff on they were really fun because I used to play with my irl friends. Then I went on to play a server called insanityx that server was one of the main reasons on how I found recklesspk. I was global moderator on insanityx under the name diesel I got given the account diesel by someone who was quitting the account was maxed so I took the opportunity to take it. One day the owner of Insanityx named Gabe said let's advertise I said what server and the name Recklesspk came up so I said ok, one thing led to another I advertised on Recklesspk and for some unknown reason I ended up staying there. I was not very liked at first for obvious reasons, but then I started playing more and more ingame and started getting noticed, during that time I also found out about Deviouspk I made a account there but did not really play it until some time later. A couple of month of playing Recklesspk I got promoted to moderator, now let me tell you this was my first itme being moderator on a 'big' server so I was kinda nervous. Time went by I was doing my thing and one day I see the name Legendary pop up for those who don't know Legendary was Ferry's Recklesspk account name. Me and Legendary became good friends we would host events pk together and other stuff like that, A month went by and Legendary was promoted to in game moderator, another month goes by Legendary and I get promoted to global moderator. All things go smoothly until Legendary gets forum manager, me being the jealous person I was at that time got really jealous and started to have a agenda at Legendary which I look back now and see it was very stupid. Having the agenda I decided to play Deviouspk where I quickly got acces to a moderator account called 'Malaz' now I played on that account for a good 3 - 6 month while it was still moderator even after I got promoted which I will go in more detail to below. I started playing Deviouspk again when it only had like 10 players reason it was that low was because I think Byazo's friend was hitting it offline. Anywho a month or so goes by I decided to apply for forum moderator and I got it :) My activity on Recklesspk had hit rock bottom I was not on much for like 2 month i'd pk a little and get off thats about it so one day I was pking and I had jailed myself on death for a vesta set which at that time I didn't think I would get in much trouble because I gave the guy the set just was not bothered restocking. My god was I wrong I got dat demote haha, after I got demoted I went to Deviouspk where I was still forum moderator I got active on it and try hard like a bitch until I got global moderator. I was global moderator on it up until it shutdown, that is where I played Axionpk. Axionpk was a awesome server where we had a very close and friendly staff team sadly all good things must come to a end right :( What happened was my account had gotten bugged and I couldn't leave jail if did I would dc. So come March 16th I get a messeged from someone I do not remember who saying Deviouspk had opened up, being the exicted little shit I was I decided to join and when I did I met someone ingame named Arre that was obviously that owner. I spoke to him for a good 30 mins and convinced him I would be a good staff member and that I would get people to join server, I was instantly promoted to forum moderator and ingame helper. A month goes by on this Deviouspk I start to decrease in activity because at that stage in my life I would go out alot and do stupid shit with my friends. One day I come back to see that our forums was hacked and it was screwed up so I just flat out quit. A month goes by and I see we have new forums, I decided to make a account and be part of the forum community not joining ingame, I browsed forums for a really long time and I decided it's time to play ingame, so I play ingame I leave a couple time and come back until I decide fuck this shit I am staying for good and then playing it a month or so I decide to apply for forum moderator, in which I get it after a day or two I also got helper with that rank. After 3 days of being helper I got promoted to global moderator was really happy to hear this so from then on I was 100% dedicated to Deviouspk/Arteropk as time goes by I get community manager and I find myself writing this. Promotions Well I was promoted to helper and forum moderator as soon as I joined the server but then I left. I came back and was promoted to forum moderator and trial helper, after that I got promoted to global moderator and after a couple of months of moderating I have been promoted to community manager which I enjoy very much. I became a head moderator until july 14. Resignation! After 9 month of being a staff member on Arteropk, I resigned from the position of Head Moderator, due to the fact that I had a Construction course beginning for me.